THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VOLTURI
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Las cosas en Volterra han cambiado un poco con los años... aro adicto al playboy? marco feliz? alec obeso? jane contenta! Con todos ustedes... las locuras de los Vulturis en el siglo XXI
1. Chapter 1

**OTHER SIDE OF THE VOLTURI**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Santa Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía.

Summary: Las cosas en Volterra han cambiado en los últimos siglos… Con todos ustedes las locuras de los Vulturis en el siglo XXI.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Os explicaré lo que está pasando desde hace un par de años en el palazzo dei priori: Aro se divierte viendo el PlayBoy y engañando a Sulpicia, Caius tiene sueño e intenta encontrar una manera para dormir, Marcus está sonriendo a todas horas, Alec piensa que es obeso y tiene un trauma por ello, Demetri es todo un ligón, a Félix le encantan las hamburguesas y mata por probar una con salsa de sangre humana… y la guinda del pastel: Jane es feliz. ¡Si! JANE VULTURI, la sádica, la maquiavélica niña del demonio (sin ánimos de ofender) vive como en un cuento de hadas…

**Aro's Pov:**

_Uiii… que bien me lo estoy pasando últimamente… Ya noto como estoy rejuveneciendo… sip… y lo mejor es que no he tenido que robar la fuente de la eterna juventud… hummmm… tentador… tal vez para el siglo que viene…_

De repente vi a Alec que se acercaba a mí con un papel en la mano. _Dios mío… el niño este se está volviendo loco…_ pensé.

-AROOO-me gritó en el oído- Necesito que me firmes este papel.

-ALECCC-le grité yo y abrí los ojos todo lo que podía- Ya te he dicho que aunque vayas a un centro de adelgazamiento no cambiarás en absoluto tu físico… Alec, por dios, N-O E-S-T-Á-S G-O-R-D-O ¿no entiendes que un vampiro no puede engordar?

-Viejo carcamal…-gruñó el al cerrar la puerta de un portazo que seguro se había oído por todo el palacio.

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero, mi "querido" hijo Alec piensa que está obeso y ha empezado a volverse anoréxico… y yo que pensaba que el era mi hijo prodigio… pues nada, que se le va a hacer…

Salí de mi despacho y me dirigí a la sala principal, la de los tronos. Y ahí estaban mis hermanos: Caius adormilado y completamente aburrido y Marcus sonriendo y con un aparato electrónico en su regazo.

-Marcus… ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡Hermano! Es mi nuevo ordenador portátil, ¿te gusta?

-¿Lo has comprado con mi tarjeta de crédito Vulturi Platinum?

-Ahh…-lo miré amenazante-Pues… ¿no? ¿Quién te crees que soy? _Ajj… tendré que romper el recibo…_

-¡Marcus te he oído!-le grité y salí corriendo tras él.

-¡Espera espera! He encontrado una página en internet en la que puedes conocer a gente de muchas partes del mundo: se llama… Facebook

-¿Que es el _Feisbuc_? ¿Puedo dominar el mundo con él?

-No, creo que no.

-Bah, entonces no me interesa…pero no te olvides de devolverme el dinero de tu cacharro.

Me marché hacia la entrada del palacio, donde estaba mi querida recepcionista Gianna… creo que no me la comeré después de todo. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y le di un susto de muerte.

-¡Maestro! Me ha asustado…-me dijo y yo le sonreí sádicamente para después besar sus carnosos labios-ahh… ¿no cree que la señora Sulpicia se enoje?

-Mí querida Gianna…. Sulpicia no tiene por que enterarse…

Y justo por delante nuestro pasa la atractiva vampiresa Heidi con varios humanos. Mmmm… exquisito.

-Gianna, creo que voy a acompañar a estos señores a la parte más importante del recorrido turístico.-sonreí y volví a besar descaradamente los labios de mi recepcionista.

Aclaración: Yo, no me siento atraído por Gianna (cofcof solo por su sangre cofcof), lo que ocurres es que desde que veo el PlayBoy se me están ocurriendo muuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas para hacer en el tiempo libre; y claro, eso también incluye engañar a mi esposa ¡porque es divertidísimo!

Nota mental: Matar a todos los que piensen que soy un pervertido por hacer eso.

Pues bueno, llegamos al salón y estábamos la mayoría de los Vulturi: los líderes, los de la guardia permanente y las dos esposas.

Todos nos abalanzamos hacia los humanos…no creo que os interese saber el resto de los detalles, asique pasemos a la parte divertida.

Cuando acabamos, me di cuenta de algo… Se escuchaban unas risas desde el fondo de la habitación y después escuche un:

-PAPIIIIII-y vi a Jane correr hacia mí eufórica, yo la miré extrañado-Mami Sulpi me dijo que podía llamarte papiiiii…

Yo miré a mi mujer que sonreía disimuladamente… ella y yo teníamos que hablar seriamente de esto… una Jane feliz es mucho más peligrosa que una Jane malvada, y lo sé por experiencia… creedme, cuando Jane se enfada es un peligro pero cuando se pone eufórica no hay quién la pare…

Demetri me apuntaba con una cámara.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Demetri?-le pregunté.

-Este es Aro, el líder de nuestro aquelarre con muy poco sentido de la moda que se dedica a engañar a su esposa y a ver el playboy, pero shhhh, es un secreto [giño a cámara] ….. ese otro rubio teñido de bote que esta adormilado es cayo, si como un cayo del pie; y por último aquí me tenéis a mí: Demetri Vulturi, el más guapo del mundo, el don juan de la casa, el ganador del premio al mejor/mayor ligón de Italia. Todas las simples humanas que queráis ser devoradas por este sexy rastreador, llamad al 667075828. [lanza un beso a la cámara y la apaga].

-¿Demetri, qué haces grabando todo eso?-le preguntó Heidi enojada, bien, al parecer alguien comprendía mi preocupación- ¿No ves que soy yo la única digna de ser grabada en una cámara y salir en TV?-retiro lo dicho, no hay un "santo" vampiro que me comprenda en este palacio…

-Ahhh!-chilló Félix con voz que asusta (tétrica y malvada) entrando de golpe en el salón- Hamburguesa… quiero una hamburguesa…

_Oh vaya… otro loco más al que cuidar…_ pensé.

-Quiero una burger cangreburger.-dijo él.

-Oye Felixito… ¿esa no es la hamburguesa de Bob Esponja?-le preguntó Jane partiéndose de risa.

-¿Algún problema niña? ¡Yo veo a Bob Esponja! ¡¿TIENES ALGO EN SU CONTRA?-le grité a mi "hija".

Ella seguía riendo y yo me escaqueé del lugar para hablar con Sulpicia.

-¿Dónde coño está mi hermano?-gritó una muy enfadada Didyme… momento… ¿DIDYME?

**Holaaaa Review pliss!**

**Espero que os guste, pronto subo el siguiente cap!**

**Besosss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VOLTURI**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Santa Meyer, en cambio la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Summary: Las cosas en Volterra han cambiado en los últimos siglos… Con todos ustedes las locuras de los Vulturis en el siglo XXI.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Aro's POV:**

-¿Dónde coño está mi hermano?-gritó una muy enfadada Didyme… momento… ¿DIDYME?

_¡OHH MY CARLISLE! ¡¿¡¿DIDYME? ¡PERO SI YYOO LA MATÉ! ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ?_

-Hola Didyme.-saludaron todos, como si no pasara nada de nada. ¿Es que no entienden que Didyme está MUERTA? Bueno, o al menos lo estaba…

-¿Y mi hermano?

Todo el mundo me señaló.

-Hoho… Aro _querido _Aro… Hermano… _Amigo_… Compañero… Familia… Tú… Yo… Misma sangre… Mismos padres… -la loca de mi hermana comenzaba a acercarse a mí y yo estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso- Tú… Morir… Rumanos… Extraños… Marcus… ¿_Feisbuc_?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, es una adicción que tiene desde hace un par de minutos…-negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me alegro por él, pero hay una cosa que me da pena…-miró a Sulpicia-… ¿Te importa si te dejo viuda, Sulpi?

-Te doy permiso para que lo quemes, descuartices, lo tortures, lo tortures MUCHO MÁS llevándolo de compras con la pixie Cullen y sí, puedes dejarme viuda si te apetece…

¿Habéis visto alguna vez la expresión O.O en vuestro msn? Pues yo tenía la misma grabada en la cara.

-Pe-pe-pero, ¿cómo me haces esto Sulpicia?-le pregunté a la futura viuda.

-Oye, me has puesto los cuernos tantas veces que no me entran el la cabeza, Aro. Te toca sufrir a ti.-ella sonrió… Si Jane era la "hija" de Sulpi, no había duda que lo de perversa y maléfica lo había sacado de su madre.

Didyme se iba a tirar encima de mí, pero la frene y le dije:

-Momento… ¿Qué tienen que ver los Rumanos en todo esto?

-Ah, pues ellos me secuestraron, sin más… Pero Sulpi me rescató-sonrió mi hermana y yo alcé una ceja en señal de _¿eing?_

-Ya sabes que Vladimir te odia porque me casé contigo en vez de con él, así que le prometí una noche de bodas con él y dejó libre a Did.

-Ah, bien bien… Digo, ¿QUÉEEEE? Ahs, por diós, Sulpi, se supone que es el marido el que engaña a la esposa, no al revés.

-Sorry, _mi amor_…-rió ella y apareció Jane arrastrando a Caius cogiéndolo por la capa.

-Papito Arito, ¿puedes hacer que tío Caius vea esos DVD's que tienes escondidos debajo de tu cama y que no dejas que nadie los vea? Es que tía Tenedor dice, que tío Caius se pasa todo el día cansado y que no hace "cositas" con ella desde hace unas décadas…-dijo Jane con toda la inocencia de una niña de cinco años.

Sulpicia arqueó una ceja.

-¿Debajo de la cama eh?

_Oh, oh, esto no me gusta…_ Sulpi desapareció una milésima de segundo después, porque había salido corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

-Aro creo que dejaré lo de matarte para más tarde, cuando te de la depresión porque Sulpi haya quemado tus queridos DVD's…-rió Didyme y se marchó a donde estaba Marcus.

-Jane, dile a Athenodora que puedo prestarles las revistas a su marido, pero que los DVD's son ¡MIOSSS! ¡SULPICIA, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLOS!

Salí corriendo hacia nuestra habitación y al entrar vi que había plástico quemado y discos rotos en el suelo… Sulpicia se estaba riendo de mi cara.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO MIS PEQUEÑOS, ¿QUÉ OS HA HECHO MI MUJER? NOOOOOOOO –"lloré" ¿Cómo les habían hecho eso a mis pequeños diablillos? ¡Ellos eran mi vida!- ¡VENGARÉ VUESTRA MUERTE!-miré a Sulpicia y susurré: más te vale correr…

**Alec's POV:**

Había ido al centro de adelgazamiento sin permiso de Aro. Me daba igual. TENÍA QUE ADELGAZAR. Un vampiro gordo, NO ES un vampiro. Además, yo tengo muchas chicas a las que cautivar, y que luego vayan diciendo por ahí: _Ayy Alec es taaaaaaaan sexy… Quiero que me muerda, ¿quién quiere ser mordida por ese vampiro taaaaan sexy y guapo?_ Y que luego todas las chicas levantaran la mano e hiciesen cola para ser mordidas por mí… Ehmm… Eh, creo que me estoy desviando de la historia… perdón.

Bueno, ¿dónde íbamos? Ah sí. Estaba en el centro de adelgazamiento de Volterra cuando…

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!-gritó… ¿Félix? ¿Qué hacía Félix ahí?

-Dadme todas las hamburguesas que tengáis… esto… ¿eing? ¿No se supone que esto es un restaurante?

-¿Félix, qué haces aquí? Esto es un centro para adelgazar.-le dije yo y lo acompañé a la salida.

-No lo entiendo… Demetri me dijo que… -Félix se cayó- Maldito… Grrrr… Ese es vampiro muerto…

-Técnicamente está muerto.

-¡Cállate niñato gordo!

Me ha dicho… ¿GORDO? ¿Cómo… cómo es posible que…? Oh diós mío… BUAAAAAAAAA ME LLAMÓ GORDOOOOO BUAAAA… BUAAAA…

-Vamos… Sniff… Te acompaño al castillo…

**Sulpicia's POV:**

¡JA! Se creía éste que no me iba a enterar de que veía el PlayBoy… Qué ingenuo… Pero por suerte esos DVD's ya han "desaparecido"… Ok, YO he hecho que desaparezcan… pero es igual… resulta que estaba siendo perseguida por Aro, que quería venganza, cuando:

-¡CAIUS! ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIERES DORMIR?-gritó mi hermana Athenodora.

Frené en seco y sin querer Aro chocó conmigo porque venía corriendo detrás de mí, como ya he dicho antes, y nos caímos al suelo. Aro se puso encima de mí pasa asegurarse de que no me escapara y dijo:

-Por fin te he pilla-le tapé la boca con la mano y lo obligué a escuchar, estábamos cerca del dormitorio de Caius y Athenodora y quería enterarme de qué pasaba…

-Tengo sueño Athe…-dijo Caius- Tengo que encontrar la manera de poder dormir siendo vampiro…

-¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?

-No. ¿Por?

-Ash… Eres insoportable… Mejor voy a ver dónde está Demetri, a ver si a él le apetece hacer algo conmigo esta noche…-dijo ella y salió del cuarto descubriéndonos a Aro y a mí tirados en el suelo-Por dios… ¿No podéis hacer vuestras cosas en otro sitio? ¿O acaso queréis público?

Aro y yo alzamos una ceja al mismo tiempo. _Hombre, no me había dado cuenta en la postura en la que estábamos… _pensé.

-Athe, esto no es lo que parece…-dijo Aro y luego sacudió la cabeza- ¡Qué coño! ¡Es mi mujer! ¿Qué más da que sea lo que parece?

Bien… Eso no me lo esperaba…

-¡YA SEEEEE!-gritó Caius y salió de su cuarto- Le pediré a Alec que utilice su don conmigo.

-Caius, ¿Has bebido?-le pregunté.

-Sólo un par de señores borrachos con whiskey, nada más…

-Lo sabía.-afirmaron Aro y Athe al unísono.

-Y vosotros… ¡Vergüenza debería daros! ¡Fíjate que andar por los pasillos así! ¿Y si os ve alguien?-nos preguntó Caius adaptando una pose muy pero que muy gay.

-¡Si alguien nos ve pensará que tengo mucha suerte!-contestó Aro.

-Aro, ¿eres bi-polar?-le pregunté.

-Sólo un poco.-admitió y me beso. Un beso con lengua, apasionado y de película, eso sí, descarado, pero interesante… Sin duda esos DVD's en algo lo habían ayudado…

-¡AHHHH! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS PRECIOSOS OJOS!-gritó Didyme que venía con un Marcus sonriente- ¿Cómo me haces esto, Aro? Vale, que quiera matarte pero ¿ESO? ¡Anda y que te den por culo!

-Ay no, mi culo… Mi precioso culo…-susurró Aro, pero todos lo oímos.

Escuché unos ruidos detrás de una puerta. Todos volteamos a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Alguien corría hacia nosotros: Jane, sabía que era ella, a pesar de que no la viera.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar a las casitas conmigo?-preguntó feliz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aro me agarró de la muñeca y me levantó rápidamente.

-¿Ja-Jane, está feliz?-preguntó Didyme asustada.

-S-si…-contestó Caius.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Tú no estabas aquella vez que Jane se puso contenta, ¿verdad?-me preguntó Aro.

-No… ¿Por?

-Una Jane feliz es más peligrosa que una Jane malvada, Sulpi. Lo sé por experiencia…-me dijo Aro.

Las puertas se abrieron y vimos a una Jane vestida de hada rosa en la otra punta del pasillo.

-¡CORRED POR VUESTRA VIDA CORRED!-gritaron Aro y Didyme y todos corrimos hacia la salida.

**Holaaa! Siento haber tardado taaaaaanto xD no tenía inspiración**

**Pero como es año nuevo ps… aquí tenéis el 2ndo cap ^^**

**Espero que os gustara**

**Review?**


End file.
